


our new love (it feels so old)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: a runaway american dream [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bonding, Cute, Festivals, Idaho, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pack Building, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Post-Graduation, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: derek and stiles spend some much-needed time together.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: a runaway american dream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	our new love (it feels so old)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from haley reinhart's "lo-fi soul"

They don’t do much driving after their night at the truck stop. 

Instead, they explore (if you can consider Stiles dragging Derek through the streets of a strange town in Idaho “exploring”). They walk through thrift stores and antique shops, Stiles sneakily buying knick-knacks of his own and concealing them in paper bags. He tucks his finds gingerly into the back seat of the Camaro when they become too much to haul around, trying to avoid the suspicious gaze of the alpha he’s travelling with.

He doesn’t succeed much, but the sight of him sneezing uncontrollably in a candle shop is worth a few glares.

They end up staying in Idaho for much longer than they intended. Derek tentatively holds out a lantern festival flyer when the sun starts to set, the two of them cooped up in the car, and Stiles is willing to jump at any chance for fun.. 

They walk to the festival, enjoying the summer air and the sound of grasshoppers, and Stiles tries to focus on everything other than the brush of Derek’s shoulder against his. It still makes his cheeks warm and his lips curl into a smile. He pretends Derek can’t see him in the dark. 

There’s music playing and drinks being distributed to the crowd, but it’s clear that the two of them are late to the party and right on time for the lantern lighting. Vendors wave signs to advertise painted lanterns and fancy lighters, Derek whispering in his ear to stay put before he disappears into the sea of people to retrieve a lantern of their own.

Derek returns with a fragile paper contraption and a plain blue lighter in his hands, the paper of the lantern decorated with intricate vines and symbols. It makes Derek smile. Derek’s smile makes Stiles’ chest warm with affection. A countdown begins, Derek and Stiles holding their paper child and Derek holding the lighter. Stiles looks up at his companion and they join in, the two of them murmuring “3, 2, 1″ before the lantern is lit and it lifts from their palms.

It’s almost too easy to melt into Derek’s side, to watch as the lantern the alpha chose joins it brothers and sisters for their trip into the sky. Stiles lets his head drop into Derek’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment!


End file.
